


Unconventional

by mannerlyfrog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA V AU, M/M, Myan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannerlyfrog/pseuds/mannerlyfrog
Summary: A short drabble about the inner workings of a relationship with The Mad Mercenary.





	Unconventional

They’re not conventional. Michael thinks that he’s never really been conventional. Always the one to reject social norms, to move away into something more spontaneous. 

 

And as if being a loud gay criminal isn't enough, he finds his solace in the notorious Mad Mercenary - or best known to him simply as Ryan. 

 

They’re not conventional because Michael is angry and Ryan is weird. They’re not conventional because there is no ‘girl’, for lack of a better term - no fragility in the relationship, neither being the weaker person (frankly, Michael likes it like that). They’re not conventional because neither personality compliments the other, they don’t slot together perfectly and they sure as _hell_ don’t live in harmony.

 

But Michael thrives on it.

 

He lives for the moments when he looks over at Ryan in the middle of a heist and knows that he has his back - not because he’s being paid to, or because it’s more beneficial that Michael stays alive. He does it because they’re a  _ team. _ They have a rhythm that Michael has never felt with anyone before and he and Ryan work hard to keep it intact. Michael had spent a long time feeling petrified that he had become too reliant on Ryan, that he had let some random waltz in and take Michael’s heart in his rough hands. 

 

But damn if it hadn’t felt nice. Being in the business that they were in didn’t allow for much  _ thought _ , never mind intimacy. He ran and he gunned and he blew shit up. That was Michael’s life. And that was still Michael’s life when the Mad Mercenary walked into a heist plan for the very first time, his voice low and muffled by his grimy mask. It wasn’t love at first sight - that’s for fucking sure. 

 

They had constantly been dancing around each other from the day that they had met. Michael just couldn’t help but flirt with the man. Maybe it was the mysteriousness, not knowing who was really behind the mask. Maybe it was because Ryan was flirting with him back and the intenseness of the heist only brought a sense of urgency, like  _ shit, he’s fucking cute and we might die tomorrow.  _ And with that mentality, Michael found a task in prying out information from the man. Slowly the Mad Mercenary became Ryan who used to work in tech support and reads _way_ too many books in his downtime. Those rough hands moved from Ryan's deadly weapon to his main means of showing Michael his affection. It was a funny relationship, that no one expected - especially Ryan and Michael. They weren’t gooey or overly affectionate. Their hearts didn’t beat a hundred times faster when they saw each other. But there were moments.

 

His heart sure as hell beat faster when Ryan first took off his mask in private, showing Michael the small scars that littered his face, the big black circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep, the horror mixed in with those blue eyes - he looked a fucking wreck. Michael’s heart didn’t beat out of love, it beat out of surprise, excitement, fear, pity and god-knows-what.

 

On the last climactic day of a heist, Michael’s heart had swelled. It had been a risky day, full of fleeting glances and a  _ hell of a lot  _ of running. It was sickening, really, the worry Michael had felt for the other man. It itched at his skin anytime Ryan was out of sight, and it had just made him angrier than usual. In the evening, Michael had pulled Ryan into Geoff’s hallway, away from the rest of the group who were celebrating in the living room. Ryan stood awkwardly, quiet under his mask. Michael had hooked a finger under the chin of the mask, knuckle bumping gently with Ryan’s real chin. He stared into Ryan’s eyes, waiting for him to pull his hand away. When he didn’t, Michael had swooned internally. He flicked the mask off, drinking in Ryan’s face in all its glory. He still looked tired, worn out from today’s heist. But  _ damn _ , he looked beautiful.

 

Ryan had been looking at him shyly while Michael had studied his face but eventually Ryan muttered: “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

And Michael had replied: “I should fucking think so.”

 

Months after that first heist, Michael had thought he must have died and went to heaven when he had woken up to a hand stroking up and down his arm, kisses being pressed into the nape of his neck. Sure, he spooned Ryan every night they shared a bed together and they both enjoyed the warmth that tingled across their skin when they touched. But Ryan was not a man who often snuggled. Michael didn’t mind, he found ways to wrestle some sort of affection out of Ryan. A quick 'I love you' whispered into his ear before Michael ran into gunfire usually sent Ryan scrambling. 

Affectionate touches were not very common in their relationship outside of their sex life. Possibly a light squeeze on Michael's shoulder when he was frustrated about something, or maybe Michael squeezing Ryan's hand under the table when the other man looked more stressed than usual. 

 

But _this -_ all this _touching_ in the mornings became a thing. Every morning, before Michael would alert Ryan that he was very much awake, he would lay in blissful silence as he felt Ryan run his rough hands across his skin. He’d follow the bumps created by Michael’s scars, ghosting his fingertips across his stomach and avoid any new scrapes that had blossomed from Michael’s misdemeanours. Sometimes he would feel kisses being pressed into wherever Ryan could reach without too much effort. Soft breaths would spring goose bumps over his back and he tried his very hardest to hold back a shiver. He wished he could stay there forever, feel the warmth against his back for _ ever _ . But eventually Ryan gets up, shuffles to the kitchen to make coffee and calls for Michael to wake up.

 

They are not conventional, but they are very much in love.


End file.
